


A Kiss from a Rose from the Grave

by Spyridon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: The rain was falling, covering the tear tracks on his face as he looked down on the grave marker of the one he loved. They had found each other but now she was gone, like all the others he had loved.





	A Kiss from a Rose from the Grave

* * *

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._   
_You became the light on the dark side of me._   
_Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill_

  
She had helped him regain his footing after he had descended. She was his rock through all of the flashbacks, all the times when he felt he was losing himself in this new world that felt so familiar, the place that connected him to the past. When his mind had been invaded by the minds of the survivors of the Stromos, her face had been the first his eyes had seen, her voice the one that broke through the haze clouding his mind.

_But did you know_   
_That when it snows_   
_My eyes become large and_   
_The light that you shine can be seen._   
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

  
Soon after he had gathered the courage to ask her out on a date. He smiled, remembering the way she had dressed, her hair free from the tight bundle she always wore. He then had given her a single rose, perfect in its curves that matched hers in every way. That night would always be imprinted on his mind, from the candle-lit dinner to the walk under the stars they traveled.  
  
Their dates and lunches were always perfect, free from the worry and stress of their jobs. They didn't have to worry about Jaffa, Goa'uld, or anything was bent on killing them and the human race.

_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_And now that your rose is is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

  
Then, there was their first night together as lovers. Cassie had been spending the weekend at a friend's house. Snow had recently fallen, making some roads impassable. She had asked him to say, drink some hot chocolate with her in front of a roaring fire. He stayed. They were almost done with their drinks when he noticed some chocolate had been trickling out of the corner of her mouth. He had reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. His movement had him leaning toward her, bringing them closer. She had looked into his eyes, the flames dancing in her dark deep depths. Slowly he had leaned further down, until his lips gently took hers in a tender kiss.

_There is so much a man can tell you_   
_So much he can say_   
_You remain_   
_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_   
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. . . . Yeah_   
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

  
It soon deepened, escalating into a passionate and hungry kiss. Within a space of two minutes, they had moved to her bed, undressing along the way. For the first time since Sha're, he had allowed himself to love another. He could still remember how her hands had traveled along his body, touching him where no one had touched him in a very long time. Her lithe supple body had writhed under him, arching into his every touch, every entry and withdrawal. That night, she had made him feel so alive, so human.

_But did you know_   
_That when it snows_   
_My eyes become large_   
_And the light that you shine can be seen_   
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

  
With her by his side, he had finally let himself go. The past year, he had enjoyed life to its fullest, living out each day. They headed out to the movies, watching films that had interested them; taking Cassie out to pick and chose the schools that she wanted to go to; candle-lit dinners in restaurants; walks underneath the star-lit sky; talking softly in each other's arms. A tear trickled out of Daniel's eye, trailing softly down his cheek, falling from his jaw. It was lost as the rain began to fall from the heavens above, as if the Angels themselves were crying for his loss.

_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

  
He shivered, the memory of her soft skin rubbing against his thighs, her hands ghosting down his ribs. How the light would accent her dark brown hair into a shimmering veil of floating strands of light. Her deep chocolate eyes flamed with love, desire, and happiness, igniting his own male instincts. The way her eyebrow would raise up when he tried to downplay the pain of his wounds. The way she would scream his name in flight as she broke underneath him. He closed his eyes, remembering how she would move across the club floor, seducing him and taunting him to make his move. How she would make him crave her like a drug that he couldn't give up.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_   
_...I've been...I've..._   
_I've been kissed by a rose been kissed by a rose on the grey_   
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_   
_...I've been...I've..._   
_And if I should fall, at all_   
_I've been kissed by a rose been kissed by a rose on the grey_

  
The rain was falling still, the water soaking into the well manicured gardens of the cemetery, the trees bending slightly to the gentle breeze coming in. The clouds churned high above him, the dark mass of condensed water vapor twisting like candle smoke. It made the day very gloomy, a description fitting for what was echoing in Daniel's soul.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_   
_So much he can say._   
_You remain_   
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_   
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_   
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

  
He made sure that with every chance he got, he would speak those words to her; the same words he had once used to utter into Sha're's ears as they slept underneath the stars and moons of Abydos. Like Sha're, he gave her everything; his hopes for them; his dreams of their future; his love; his heart; his soul. And in turn, she gave herself entirely.

_But did you know_   
_That when it snows_   
_My eyes become large_   
_And the light that you shine can be seen_

  
Jack and the others were ecstatic that they found each other. In fact, they had been planning in trying to get them together with a little help from the rest of SG-1. General Hammond had even been on it, letting them get a special dispensation which stopped any future harassment from the government. The President himself had congratulated the two. That had made them blush, much to the amusement of the military officers. But he didn't care; he was now with her, the one who had captured his heart.  
  
The memory of her lying on the ground, glassy eyes staring straight up into the heavens. The smell of charred flesh, the gaping hole in her chest, mocking him. Life had yet taken another person he loved away from him. He blamed himself. He should have been watching out for Jaffa instead of taping Wells. Why had he done it? WHY? Their time together had been tragically short, the only thing he had left of her were memories, photos, and friends.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss_   
_From a rose on the grey._   
_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grave_   
_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_

  
He didn't know if he would be able to handle another loss of anyone close to him. Sam was his confidante, the sister of his soul. Someone who could think like him, one he could bounce ideas off of. Teal'c was one of his two best friends, one who was his anchor in hectic situations when everything seemed lost. And Jack was his first best friend who gave him a chance to live, a reversal in roles from the first mission. General Hammond had taken up the role of grandfather when his own had failed him. Cassie was an independent girl yes, but she was Daniel's 'little sister' despite the age differences. But he was a warrior in a hidden war that no one knew about except for select people in the United States government; a war where anyone could die at any given instant at any given place.  
  
Sometime the family of the deceased wouldn't have the body of their loved ones to bury, as being left on an inhospitable planet, left to rot under an alien sun; or mutilated by alien natives.

_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_And now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grave_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

  
The white marble head stone had gleamed a bloody red, the sun setting behind the mountains to the west, creating a dazzling display of colors, reflected on the underbellies of the cloud cover. He raised the bouquet of red roses to his face, smelling the fragrance coming off mixed with the scent of fresh rain water. He gave one a kiss.  
  
For a split second, it felt like he was kissing her again, the soft velvet warm lips, her hand brushing gently against his cheek. It wasn't your fault, love. It was just tragic timing. Don't forget me, Daniel Jackson. I will always be in your heart. In his mind's eyes, he saw her, the warm smile on her lips as she gazed at him from far away, a soft glow surrounding her small frame. Her hair floated behind her as they caught the wind. Then the vision disappeared.  
  
He opened his eyes, the sun finally dipping beneath the crest of the mountains, the light shining between the rain clouds. Reverently, he placed the bouquet on gravesite, slipping the one he had kissed closer to the marble face. Daniel reached out, his fingers sliding over the wet stone, letters carved deep and flowing. He would never forget her. Never. Taking one last look, he turned around, heading back to his car, his soul settling at last.  
  
The wind blew again, the roses sheltered by the marker. Water droplets trickled down the soft petals, the red a brilliant spot of color in the grey. Twelve inches above them, letters stood out, the lighter area; a beacon of memory for a deceased-love one.

**JANET FRAISER**  
A LOVING MOTHER AND FRIEND, A CARING DOCTOR,  
DIED IN COMBAT TO PROTECT THOSE SHE LOVED  
SHE WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED  
October 15, 1961 -February 3, 2004


End file.
